A comprehensive program of pre and postdoctoral education and training is proposed to provide professional preparation in the application of behavioral sciences to cancer prevention and control. In year-1, two pre and two postdoctoral positions are requested; while in years 2, 3, 4 and 5, four pre and four postdoctoral positions will be enrolled. Predoctoral students will complete a curriculum of classroom instruction in cancer epidemiology, behavioral science, health promotion and research methodology, and will be placed in research training positions. Postdoctoral fellows, some of whom will complete M.P.H. degrees during training, will attend selected classes and seminars, and be placed in research settings where they can gain experience appropriate to their interests and career goals. In both pre and postdoctoral education the experience includes: (1) advanced study of theories of behavior and behavior change; (2) development of methodological skills; and (3) acquisition of practical experience in carrying out cancer prevention and control studies in a variety of real world settings. The core training faculty is involved in a wide range of studies, largely supported by the National Cancer Institute (NIH and CDC awards for the current year's direct costs total $2,709,685), which provide high-level opportunities for skills development in research methodology, program planning and implementation and dissemination of new approaches to cancer prevention and control.. This cancer education proposal is an expansion and enhancement of our present postdoctoral program and will focus on both pre and postdoctoral education for the use of behavioral sciences in cancer prevention and control across diverse settings for public action. If the proposed education grant is awarded, it will replace the training grant (presently in its final year). We place an emphasis on the education of minorities and women, particularly Hispanics who receive training in connection with community studies of Mexican-American populations. A total of seven African-American and Hispanic students/fellows have been previously or currently involved in training activities, including three recently enrolled in predoctoral education. Of four minority trainees who have completed education and training programs in the Center for Health Promotion Research and Development, three have taken academic research positions and shown impressive initial accomplishments in obtaining support for original programs of independent research.